


Small Room

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Drunk Sex, Drunkenness, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fitz Sees Jemma When She Isn't There, Hunter Keeps Complaining About His Ex, Leo Fitz Feels, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 00:50:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2488322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoilers for Season 2 Episode 4.</p><p> </p><p>After drinking together, Fitz, Hunter, and Mack get sad about their personal lives, then they all make out together.</p><p>TW for implied drunken sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Small Room

Hunter's quarters reminded Fitz of a dorm room: overpacked with men drinking beers, whispering to avoid being heard by sleeping ears. Mack was sitting on the bed, leaning back with his bottle, Hunter was sprawled out sitting on the floor whining still about his ex, and Fitz had been sitting on a chair in the far corner until Hunter insisted he sit on the floor next to him so they could talk more quietly. Fitz was starting to think, however, as he watched Hunter sway as he spoke, that Hunter actually just wanted Fitz there in case he got so drunk he passed out and landed on the person sitting next to him.

Soon enough, Mack was talking about his exes, men and women who were kind and calm and decent just like Mack (but all from long ago-- work had prevented him from any serious relationships for years now). Hunter went back to talking about his ex, then his other exes, all of whom were dangerous, mercurial, quick to fun but quick to anger. 

"No surprise there," Fitz said, and Mack laughed and laughed.

"What about you then?" Hunter pressed with a smile, not cruel. "Come on, your turn, show us your scars."

Fitz shrugged. "She left." They looked at him, expecting more. "That's it."

Mack leaned forward to rub his shoulder a little. It felt nice, Fitz had to admit.

"You don't need her!" Hunter said emphatically.

"I'm sure she had her reasons," Fitz said quickly.

"Doesn't matter, you're doing great," Hunter insisted, breath heavy with alcohol, as he slapped Fitz lightly on the arm. "We're all fucking great without them!" 

"You're kind of an idiot, you know that?" Fitz said tiredly, and Mack just laughed again.

Hunter was unfazed. He leaned in, slow, waiting to see if Fitz would move away. Then he kissed him, heat, lips, tongue, slow pressure building. 

"See?" Hunter said then, breathlessly. "We've got one another."

Fitz stared at him, but Mack was moving closer. Mack leaned down then and kissed Hunter, who kissed him back, wet, greedy. Mack looked at Fitz then.

"Go on, don't let them have all the fun without you," Jemma said from the corner (she was gone, why did she keep bothering him when she was gone?).

"Quiet," Fitz mumbled, then leaned up to kiss Mack. He felt Hunter move behind him, kissing the back of his neck, sliding his hands up the sides of Fitz's waist, rough and eager. He felt Mack's hand caressing his jaw, light and soft. 

"We don't need them," Hunter whispered again and Fitz wondered if he might not be the only one talking to someone not there. But Mack just said "Shhh..." and they all kept moving, hands and mouths, forgetting and remembering. They were forging something new, something quiet and desperate, a silent sip of pleasure and heat in the long, cold night. 

Fitz asked Jemma to give him his privacy then. It felt empty when she left, but Fitz closed his eyes and focused on the warmth of the men around him, on their tense closeness, on their comforting silence. He felt, for once, like he could do this.


End file.
